funnyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris (także Cordell Walker, ur. 10 marca 1940) – Wielki Przedwieczny, człowiek który zwalcza zło kopem z półobrotu. Po przybyciu na Ziemię nauczał ludzi swojego kopnięcia. Wiedza ta jednak przepadła setki lat temu, a Chuck nie chce się nią podzielić jeszcze raz... Ten, kto próbuje posiąść wiedzę na temat sztuki walki kopnięcia z półobrotu, ginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Chuck Norris jest uznawany przez niektórych ludzi za alfę i omegę. Interesowanie się Chuckiem grozi śmiercią z półobrotu. Niektórzy powiadają, że Chuck pochodzi z Kaniowa i stworzył chaos i boga oraz nauczył kopać prąd. *''Chuck Norris i Kamień Filozoficzny'' *''Chuck Norris i Komnata Tajemnic'' *''Chuck Norris i Więzień Azkabanu'' *''Harry Potter i Chucka Ognia'' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Norrisa'' *''Harry Potter i Norris półkrwi'' *''Chuck Norris i Insygnia Śmierci'' *''101 dalmatyńchucków'' *''Shruck'' *''Shruck 2'' *''Shruck Trzeci'' *''Star Chuck: Mroczny Norris'' *''Star Chuck: Atak Klonchucków'' *''Star Chuck: Zemsta Norrisów'' *''Star Chuck: Stara Nadzieja'' *''Star Chuck: Imperium Kontrachuckuje'' *''Puchachuck i przyjaciele'' *''Star Chuck: Powrót Chucka'' *''Madagachuck'' *''Madagachuck 2'' *''Chucki z Ferajny'' *''Tatachuck'' *''Kurchuck Mały'' *''Sezon na Chucka'' *''Seria Niefortunnych Chucków'' *''Chuck w butach'' *''Chuck Fu Panda'' *''Chuck-E'' *''Chuck Mój Ojciec'' *''Chuck Mój Brat'' *''40 Krasnoludków i Chuck Norris'' *''N jak Norris'' *''Nie Stego Chucka Norrisa'' *''Zabawa Z Chuckiem Norrisem Czyli Jak nauczyć Się Półobrotu'' *''Legenda Chucka Norrisa'' *''Lilo i Chuck'' *''Moda na Chucka (The Chuck and The Beautiful)'' *''Chuckminki'' *''Chucksio'' *''Chuck budowniczy'' *''Przygody kota Chuckafona'' *''Chuckmisie'' http:// *''Władchuck Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia'' *''Władchuck Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże'' *''Władchuck Pierścieni: Powrót Żula'' *''Piraci z Chuckaibów: Klątchuck Chucknej Perły'' *''Piraci z Chuckaibów: Skrzynia Umarchucka'' *''Piraci z Chuckaibów: Na Krańcu Chucka'' *''Chuck Wszechmogący'' *''Batchuck zbawia świat'' *''Batchuck'' *''Powrót Batchucka'' *''Batchuck Forever'' *''Batchuck i Norris'' *''Batchuck: Pochątek'' *''Mroczny Rychuck'' *''Superchuck'' *''Superchuck 2'' *''Superchuck 3'' *''Superchuck: Powrót'' *''300 Sparchuck'' *''Trochuck'' *''Gladiachuck'' *''Lalechuck Chucky'' *''Spiderchuck'' *''Pan i Pani Norris'' *''Chuck Norris Kontratakuje'' *''Szklana Płachuck'' *''Chuckminator'' *''Chuckminator 2'' *''Chuckminator 3: Zemsta Norrisów'' *''Chuck Barbażyńca'' *''Chuck Fu'' *''Wejście Chucka'' *''Chucky'' *''Chucky II'' *''Chucky III'' *''Chucky IV'' *''Chucky V'' *''Chucky Balboa'' *''American Chuck'' *''Noc żywych Chuckow'' *''Obcy kontra Chuckator'' *''CSI: Chuck Scene Investigation'' *''Ostry Norris'' *''Wściekłe Pięści Chucka'' *''Karate Chuck'' *''Chuckformers'' *''Chuckformers – Zemsta Norrisa'' *''G.J.Chuck'' *''Oszukać Chucka '' *''Oszukać Chucka 2'' *''Oszukać Chucka 3'' *''Oszkaćć Chucka 4 3D !'' *''Straszny Chuck 1'' *''Straszny Chuck 2'' *''Straszny Chuck 3'' *''Straszny Chuck 4'' *''Ja Chuck'' http:// *''Na Chucka i na Norrisa'' *''Na Norrisowej'' *''ChuckUla'' *''Chuckowe Lata'' *''Halo Chuck'' *''Stawka większa niż Norris'' *''Czterech Norrisów i Chuck'' *''13. Posterunchuck'' *''Barwy Norrisa'' *''Świat Według Chucka Norrisa'' *''Kochuck'' *''Zbuntowany Chuck'' *''Doktor Norris'' *''Pierwchuck miłość'' *''Moda na Chucka'' *''0Chuck, zgłoś się'' *''Z archiwum Chucka'' *''C jak Chuck'' http:// *''Call of Chuck'' *''GTA Norris'' *''The Norris 2''(wraz z dodatkami) *''Medal of Chuck'' *''NFS Chuck'' *''Far Norris 2'' *''The Lord of Norris The Return of The Chuck'' *''Half-Chuck 2'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R Cień Chucka'' *''Puzzle Chuck'' *''Rise and Chuck'' *''American Chuckqest'' *''Roler Chucken tycon Noris'' *---thumb|Twardziel Fakty o Chucku Norrisie #Chuck Norris ściągnął Rapidshare'a. #To nie awaria nastąpiła w Czarnobylu. To Chuck Norris potknął się o reaktor. #Titanic nie uderzył w górę lodową. To Chuck poszedł popływać. #Tylko Chuck Norris wie, gdzie są Zagubieni. #Łzy Chucka Norrisa leczą AIDS, raka i impotencję. Niestety, nikt jeszcze nie widział, by płakał. #Głównym towarem eksportowym Chucka Norrisa jest ból. #Jeśli widzisz Chucka Norrisa, on też cię widzi. Jeśli nie widzisz Chucka Norrisa, prawdopodobnie dzieli cię kilka sekund od śmierci. #Chuck Norris policzył do nieskończoności. Dwa razy. Należy tutaj również zauważyć, że liczył od minus nieskończoności. #Chuck Norris nie idzie polować, bo w polowaniu istnieje prawdopodobieństwo porażki. Chuck Norris idzie zabijać. #Chuck Norris jest w http://images.wikia.com/wikitex/images/e/e3/e35/08715e1182315b05080e7ba2c896e Indianinem. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego przodkami, po prostu zjadł jednego. #Drobnym druczkiem na ostatniej stronie Księgi Rekordów Guinnessa jest napisane, że wszystkie rekordy należą do Chucka Norrisa, a w reszcie książki są wymienieni ci, którzy najbardziej się do niego zbliżyli. #Za zarostem Chucka Norrisa nie ma brody. Jest kolejna pięść. #Kiedyś Chuck Norris kopnął kogoś z półobrotu tak mocno, że jego noga rozpędziła się do prędkości światła, cofnęła w czasie i zabiła Amelię Earhart, gdy ta leciała nad Pacyfikiem. #Wielki Mur Chiński nie powstał, by powstrzymać barbarzyńców, lecz by powstrzymać Chucka Norrisa. Nie udało się. #Nie ma teorii ewolucji, jest lista stworzeń, którym Chuck Norris pozwala żyć. #Chuck Norris zjadł kiedyś trzy ośmiokilogramowe steki w godzinę. Pierwsze 45 minut spędził na uprawianiu seksu z kelnerką. #Chuck Norris pokonał ściankę w tenisa. #Chuck Norris nie ubija masła. Kopie krowy z półobrotu, a masło samo wychodzi. #Gdy Chuck Norris wysyła PIT-y, przygotowuje puste formularze i swoje zdjęcie. Chuck Norris nigdy nie musiał płacić podatków. #Znak miejsca dla inwalidów nie oznacza miejsca, gdzie mogą zaparkować inwalidzi. Oznacza miejsca, które należą do Chucka Norrisa i jeżeli na nich staniesz, zostaniesz inwalidą. #Na Nagasaki nigdy nie spadła bomba. Chuck Norris wyskoczył z samolotu i walnął w ziemię. #Pierwszą sceną w Szeregowcu Ryanie jest rekonstrukcja gier w zbijanego, w które Chuck Norris grał w drugiej klasie podstawówki. #Kiedyś Chuck Norris zestrzelił niemiecki samolot palcem, mówiąc: Bang! #Chuck Norris założył się z NASA, że przetrwa wejście w atmosferę bez użycia skafandra. Dziewiętnastego czerwca 1999 roku nagi Chuck Norris wszedł w ziemską atmosferę i przeleciał nad 14 stanami, osiągając temperaturę 3000 stopni. Upokorzona NASA publicznie oświadczyła, że był to meteoryt. Nadal wiszą mu piwo. #Ktoś kiedyś próbował powiedzieć Chuckowi Norrisowi, że kopniaki z półobrotu nie są najlepszymi sposobami, by kogoś kopnąć. Historycy uważają to za największą pomyłkę w historii dziejów. #Chuck Norris nie ma przyrodzenia jak koń. Konie mają przyrodzenie jak Chuck Norris. #Chuck Norris może wypić galon mleka w 45 sekund. #Jeśli powiesz Chuck Norris w Mongolii, ludzie zaczną cię kopać z półobrotu w twarz w jego imieniu. Zaraz po ich kopach zostaniesz kopnięty w twarz z półobrotu przez samego Norrisa. #Czas nie czeka na nikogo. Chyba, że tym kimś jest Chuck Norris. #Jednostka militarna Chuck Norris nie znalazła się w Civilization 4, bo jeden Chuck Norris był w stanie pokonać wszystkie narody w ciągu jednej tury. #W statystycznym pokoju są 1242 obiekty, które mogą posłużyć Chuckowi Norrisowi do zabicia cię, wliczając w to sam pokój. #Chuck Norris nie czyta książek. Mierzy je wzrokiem, dopóki nie dowie się z nich tego, czego chce. #Kiedyś Chuck Norris zjadł cały tort, zanim jego znajomi powiedzieli, że w środku była striptizerka. #Chuck Norris zawsze uprawia seks na pierwszej randce. Zawsze. #Samochody zostały wymyślone, aby szybciej uciekać przed Chuckiem Norrisem. Chuck Norris wymyślił wypadek samochodowy. #Broda Chucka Norrisa zmienia dwutlenek węgla w tlen. Drzewa to przeżytek. #Chuck Norris nie opowiada kawałów. Po prostu mówi teraz. #Chuck Norris łowi ryby kalecząc się i wskakując do basenu z rekinami. #W Deklaracji Niepodległości jest napisane: Wszyscy ludzie są sobie równi, poza Chuckiem Norrisem, który jest równy trzystu pięćdziesięciu tysiącom ludzi. #Mali chłopcy lubią przypalać mrówki za pomocą lupy. Chuck Norris lubi przypalać małych chłopców za pomocą mrówek. Amerykańscy naukowcy nie wiedzą jeszcze, jak to możliwe. #Bóg będzie rządził światem tak długo, aż Chuckowi nie znudzi się rządzić na Ziemi. #Każdy może naszczać na podłogę w toalecie, ale tylko Chuck umie nasrać na sufit. #Kiedyś niewidomy nastąpił przypadkiem Chuckowi na stopę. Chuck powiedział: Wiesz kim jestem? Jestem Chuck Norris. Niewidomy natychmiast ozdrowiał, ale pierwsza i jedyna rzecz, jaką dane mu było widzieć, to kopnięcie z półobrotu Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck śpi z włączonym światłem. Nie dlatego, że boi się ciemności. To ciemność boi się jego. #Chuck Norris zamówił Big Maca w Pizza Hut. I go dostał. #Żeby udowodnić, że rak to dla niego pestka, Chuck palił dziennie 15 paczek papierosów przez dwa lata i doczekał się 7 odmian choroby (w tym raka brody) tylko po to, by pozbyć się ich za pomocą kopniaka z półobrotu. #Chuck wymyślił maszynę czasu i cofnął się w przeszłość, żeby zapobiec zabójstwu Kennedy'ego. Kiedy Oswald strzelił, Chuck przyjął trzy pociski na swoją brodę. Głowa JFK eksplodowała z czystego zadziwienia. #Chuck Norris był już na Marsie. To dlatego nie ma tam oznak życia. #Kiedy Chuck oddaje krew, odmawia użycia strzykawki. Prosi o pistolet i wiadro. #Chuck Norris potrafi trzasnąć drzwiami obrotowymi. #Doom oparty jest luźno na prawdziwych wydarzeniach, kiedy to szatan pożyczył od Chucka dwa dolary i zapomniał oddać. #Chuck używa do gry w rosyjską ruletkę w pełni naładowanego rewolweru. Zawsze wygrywa. #Chuck Norris potrafi dzielić przez zero. #Odwieczny, nierozwiązalny problem: Co się stanie, jeśli nieskończenie wielka siła uderzy w nieskończenie mocny obiekt? został rozwiązany przez Chucka Norrisa, kiedy uderzył się pięścią w twarz. #Chuck Norris przeszedł grę Super Mario Bros. 3, nie dotykając nawet konsoli. Pomiędzy dwoma gryzami kanapki spojrzał groźnie na telewizor. Gra wygrała się sama ze strachu. #Ciemność to nie brak światła. To obecność Chucka Norrisa. #Jeśli udało ci się wygrać w jakąś grę z Chuckiem Norrisem, to oczywiście nie znałeś zasad. #Google nie znajdzie nic o Chucku Norrisie, bo wie, że i tak go nie znajdziesz. On znajdzie ciebie. #Chuck Norris wpadł kiedyś do krateru pełnego lawy. Prawie utonął. #Ktoś kiedyś zasugerował, że prawdziwe imię Chucka Norrisa to Henry. Dziesięć sekund później znaleziono go martwego. Popełnił samobójstwo, uderzając się 384 razy młotkiem w głowę, dusząc się własnymi sznurowadłami i odgryzając sobie obydwie nogi. #Chuck Norris nie ma HIV. Mimo to zaraża nim ludzi. #Chuck Norris wpadł kiedyś na pomysł sprzedawania swojego moczu jako napoju w puszkach. Obecnie jest on znany jako Red Bull. #W jednej ze scen serialu Bajer z Bel-Air (z Willem Smithem) Chuck Norris zastąpił Carltona. Nikt nie zauważył. #Chuck Norris był jednym z czterech króli, którzy przynieśli dary dla dzieciątka Jezus. Darem Chucka Norrisa była broda. Pozostali królowie byli tak zazdrośni, że ocenzurowali tekst Biblii. Wkrótce potem zginęli zabici kopniakiem z półobrotu. #Przed kręceniem każdego odcinka Strażnika Teksasu Chuck Norris wstrzykuje sobie potrójną śmiertelną dawkę środków nasennych. To wszystko po to, aby ograniczyć śmiertelność wśród innych aktorów. #Kiedy Bruce Banner jest wściekły, zmienia się w Hulka. Kiedy Hulk jest wściekły, zmienia się w Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck Norris masturbuje się wyłącznie przy własnych zdjęciach. #Chuck Norris używa żywej anakondy jako prezerwatywy. #Każdy pojedynczy włos w brodzie Chucka ma swoją własną brodę. #Chuck Norris wytępił dinozaury. #Chuck Norris nie jest kuloodporny, to kule unikają Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck Norris regularnie oddaje krew w PCK. Ale nigdy swoją. #Będąc jeszcze w łonie matki, Chuck odciął pępowinę, bo nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy. #Nigdy nie pokonasz Chucka Norrisa, możesz tylko tak myśleć. A kiedy będziesz tak myślał, dostaniesz kopa z półobrotu. #Na świecie są dwa rodzaje ludzi: Chuck Norris i ci, którzy umrą. #Chuck Norris ma na OGame 10 pierwszych miejsc na każdym Uni. Administratorzy i tak nie dają mu bana – boją się kopniaka z półobrotu. #W sklepach przyjmują pieniądze z Monopoly, jeśli płaci nimi Chuck Norris. #Hitowy program stacji Fox, Man vs Beast, został zdjęty z anteny po tym, jak Chuck Norris pokonał geparda w sprincie, niedźwiedzia w zapasach, delfina w pływaniu i skopał z półobrotu całą ekipę za to, że dali mu zbyt łatwe wyzwania. #Chuck Norris sam sobie złamał nogę. Tylko po to, żeby wygrać paraolimpiadę. #Świat był płaski, dopóki nie dostał kopa z półobrotu od Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck Norris nigdy się nie goli. Jedno groźne spojrzenie w lustro wstrzymuje proces wzrostu, a każdy zbędny włosek ucieka w popłochu. #Chuck Norris ma zakaz mrugania do kobiet w wieku od 14 do 34 lat. Ostatni raz, kiedy to zrobił podczas otwarcia koncertu New Kids On The Block, zakończyło się to masową ciążą 16 437 kobiet na widowni. Ich dzieciom w wieku 5 lat urosły rude brody. #Kiedyś niedźwiedź zaatakował Chucka Norrisa. Chuck pokazał mu swoją pięść, przez co niedźwiedź zjadł się sam, wybierając łagodniejszą śmierć. #Chuck Norris otworzył puszkę Pandory. Zajrzał do środka, obejrzał zawartość i zamknął puszkę na powrót. #Chuck Norris potrafi podnieść krzesło, na którym siedzi. #Chuck Norris potrafi podnieść łóżko, na którym leży. #Nintendo chciało zrobić grę z Chuckiem w roli głównej. Chuck jednak nie może umrzeć, więc gra byłaby za łatwa. #Chuck Norris waży tyle, co milion Słońc. Według praw fizyki powinien się zapaść pod wpływem własnej masy, ale prawa fizyki obawiają się, aby kopniak z półobrotu nie przeniósł ich do innego wymiaru. #Dlaczego wszystko smakuje jak kurczak? Bo to ulubione żarcie Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck Norris zadziwił naukowców, rozbijając kopem z półobrotu diament. Ich zdziwienie trwało ułamki sekund, bo niesamowitość tego kopa doprowadziła do eksplozji ich mózgów. #Chuck Norris nigdy się nie chowa. On zawsze szuka. #Chuck Norris wynalazł lesbijki. Po tym jak poznały szczyt męskości podczas stosunku z Chuckiem, nie pozostało im nic innego, jak zainteresować się kobietami. #Obcy robią doświadczenia na ludziach. Chuck Norris robi doświadczenia na Obcych. #Niestety zbyt trudny do okiełznania, kop z półobrotu Chucka generuje dostateczną ilość energii, by zasilić całe Zachodnie Wybrzeże w prąd przez 13 lat. #Kiedyś Chuck Norris spadł z Góry Rushmore. W locie wymyślił i zbudował samolot, dzięki czemu udało mu się bezpiecznie wylądować. Kilka lat później bracia Wright ukradli jego pomysł. Zginęli od kopniaka z półobrotu. #Ulubiony kolor Chucka Norrisa to ból. #Chuck Norris jest tak mądry, że Stephen Hawking wstał, żeby się przed nim ukłonić. #Chuck Norris wymyślił dzieci, bo znudziło mu się ciągle to samo żarcie. #Prawdziwa Święta Trójca to Broda Chucka Norrisa, Jego Prawa Noga i Jego Lewa Noga. #Chuck Norris zgoliłby brodę, ale nie ma na Ziemi dość twardego metalu na żyletkę. #Chuck Norris przebrał się za węża w raju i dał Ewie jabłko po to, żeby na świecie było zło, z którym mógłby walczyć. #Chuck Norris używa wybielacza do płukania jamy ustnej. #Chuck Norris wynalazł śmierć, żeby uczynić swoje życie bardziej ekscytującym. #Wszyscy wiedzą, że w czasie wojny prezydent Roosevelt powiedział: Jedyną rzeczą, której musimy się bać, jest sam strach. Nie wszyscy jednak znają pozostałą część tej sentencji: Na szczęście dla nas, Chuck Norris, który JEST strachem, jest po naszej stronie, więc nie musimy bać się niczego. #Jeśli spróbujesz kopnąć Chucka Norrisa poniżej pasa, jego penis kopnie z półobrotu twoją nogę. #Chuck Norris walczył na śmierć i życie ze Świętym Mikołajem. Bez sensu dodawać, że każde dziecko dostało na gwiazdkę obcisłe jeansy i parę skórzanych butów. #Kiedy Chuck Norris spogląda w niebo, chmury pocą się ze strachu. Nazywamy to deszczem. #Film Rambo:Pierwsza krew był oparty na wydarzeniach z obozu harcerskiego, na którym był w dzieciństwie Chuck Norris. #W czasie II wojny światowej Albert Einstein i jego przyjaciel Chuck Norris zostali poproszeni o stworzenie śmiercionośnej bomby. Stworzyli dwie – bombę atomową i kopniak z półobrotu. Kopniak z półobrotu był dużo bardziej przyjazny dla środowiska i to on miał być wykorzystany przeciwko Japonii, ale jeden z członków rządu uznał, że byłby on bronią zbyt straszną. Chcemy zranić Japonię, a nie zniszczyć ją całkowicie – powiedział. Chuck Norris kopnął z półobrotu, wysyłając do przyszłości. Ten człowiek jest obecnie znany jako Al Gore. #Chuck Norris postanowił kiedyś zrobić wibrator, który symulowałby wielkość i siłę jego własnego penisa. Ten wibrator jest obecnie znany jako młot pneumatyczny. #Noe zamiast pary zwierząt każdego gatunku, zabrał na Arkę wyłącznie samice i Chucka Norrisa. A królestwo zwierząt wciąż trwa. #Chuck Norris może naładować telefon komórkowy, trąc nim o brodę. #Chuck Norris wykonał podróż dookoła świata w 80 minut, a frajer, którego kopnął z półobrotu, w 80 sekund. #Kiedy Chuck Norris pokazuje kciuk do góry, to znaczy, że ma erekcję. #Postać Supermana jest luźno oparta na Chucku Norrisie. Nieścisłości dotyczą braku odporności na kryptonit. #Chuck Norris korzysta z dublerów. W scenach płaczu. #Chuck Norris wygrał kiedyś ekstremalny triatlon z fortepianem przywiązanym do pleców. Po drodze uprawiał seks z 59 kobietami. A także jednym mężczyzną, który miał do Chucka pretensje, że jego żona utonęła w czasie orgazmu. Kiedy Chuck Norris odbierał nagrodę, przyznał, że po prostu przenosił swój fortepian i nie wiedział, że jest jakiś wyścig. #Chuck Norris przyniósł kiedyś na przyjęcie ekstremalnie ostry sos do salsy własnego przepisu. Wielu ludzi pytało go potem o skład sosu. Jak się okazało, zawierał jego własne nasienie. #Normalny człowiek ma 46 chromosomów. Chuck Norris ma 92. Zawsze jest dwa razy lepszy od przeciętnego człowieka. #Każdy ma jakiegoś trupa w szafie. Chuck Norris ma ponad 7 tysięcy. #Gdy Chuck Norris chciał cygaro, człowiek wynalazł ogień. Szybko. #Chuck Norris ma okulary, przez które każdy wygląda jak Azjata. To dlatego tak często kopie ludzi z półobrotu w twarz. #Za każdym razem, gdy wchodzisz do saloonu, pamiętaj, żeby powiedzieć: Chuck Norris mnie przysłał. #Jack Kevorkian odsyła swoich pacjentów do Chucka Norrisa. #Broda Chucka Norrisa jest najtwardszym znanym ludzkości materiałem. Następny jest jego napięty biceps. #Bóg stworzył Niebo i Ziemię, potem stworzył człowieka. Ludzie przeludnili Ziemię, dlatego Bóg stworzył Chucka Norrisa. #Gdy świat się skończy, Chuck trafi do specjalnego miejsca w Niebie, gdzie będą wszyscy, którzy wzywali jego imienia nadaremno, żeby mógł ich kopnąć z półobrotu. #Cała muzyka techno jest oparta na różnych sposobach bicia serca Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck Norris odrzucił zaproszenie Vina Diesela, aby pograć na Xboxie 720 i PlayStation 4, ponieważ był zajęty graniem na swoim Xboxie 1080 i PlayStation 5. #Jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał okazję spotkać Chucka Norrisa, zauważysz, że cały czas nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jest tak dlatego, że siła jego spojrzenia wysadziłaby twój mózg i stopiła oczy. #Jeśli trzy razy zapukasz w drewno i wykrzyczysz imię Chucka sepleniąc, zjawi się on i skopie ci dupę. Będzie to najlepszy orgazm, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczysz. #Chuck Norris uwielbia zapach napalmu o poranku. #Chuck Norris będzie uprawiał seks tylko z kobietami, które zgodzą się to robić na jego nabijanym gwoździami łożu. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że będzie to najlepszy seks w ich życiu? #Chuck Norris rozstąpił Morze Czerwone, by wygrać zakład z Bogiem, otrzymując przy tym nieśmiertelność. Obecnie przekonuje Go, że pokonałby go na rękę. #Broń nie zabija ludzi, Chuck to robi. #Tom Cruise jest impotentem. Katie Holmes ma dzieci z Chuckiem Norrisem. #Chuck Norris potrafi wybekać cały alfabet. Od tyłu. Po łacinie. Na jednym wydechu. Stojąc na głowie. Przygrywając do tego na flecie. #Chuck Norris potrafi obejrzeć 60 sekund w 20 sekund. #Chuck Norris chodzi do toalety raz w miesiącu, obojętnie, czy potrzebuje, czy nie. #Chuck Norris pokonał i złapał wszystkie 493 pokemony w czasie poniżej 27 sekund. Użył do tego jedynie kopniaka z półobrotu. #Chuck Norris ostatnio zapisał się na lekcje karate dla początkujących, żeby móc przypadkowo spuścić manto małym dzieciom. #Chuck Norris zabija piętnastu białych ludzi pod koniec każdego tygodnia, żeby udowodnić, że nie jest rasistą. #Chuck Norris wynalazł wodę. #Zanim strach położy się spać, sprawdza, czy Chuck Norris nie schował się w jego szafie. #Siódmego dnia, gdy Bóg odpoczywał, porządku pilnował Chuck Norris. #Wiedza na temat Mocy jest niepełna, a są jej trzy rodzaje: Jasna Strona, Ciemna Strona i Chuck Norris. #Chuck Norris nie umie latać, ale i tak to robi. #Chuck Norris pije napalm i je dynamit, by stłumić swój wewnętrzny żar. #Kopniak z półobrotu w wykonaniu Chucka Norrisa jest tak potężny, że widać go z kosmosu gołym okiem. #Ukrytym talentem Chucka Norrisa jest niewidzialność. #Chuck Norris ma najlepszą pokerową twarz w dziejach. W 1983 roku wygrał międzynarodowe mistrzostwa w pokera, mając na ręku jokera, dwójkę pik, siódemkę karo, czwórkę z Uno i kartę Przepustka z więzienia z gry Monopoly. #Pewnego razu, podczas sparingu z Wolverinem, Chuck Norris stracił jedno z jąder. Na pewno pamięć o tym jadrze nie została pogrzebana, a to że względu na jego oficjalną nazwę: Jowisz. #Chuck Norris jest prawdziwym ojcem Luke'a Skywalkera. #Chuckowi Norrisowi nie zdarzają się pomyłki w literowaniu. Jeśli jednak jakaś się zdarzy, Oksford uznaje nieomylność Chucka i poprawia błąd w swoim słowniku. #Gdy Chuck Norris zabiera swoje dzieci na ryby, wybiera odosobnione, ciche miejsce. Zwykle jadą na Trójkąt Bermudzki. #Żaden kompas nie pokazuje, gdzie jest północ. Wszystkie wskazują na miejsce, w którym akurat jest Chuck Norris. #Chuck Norris zjadł raz ryzę papieru i wysrał kilkaset figurek origami. Oraz mistrza Miyagi z Karate Kida. #Chuck Norris i Mr. T spotkali się tylko dwa razy. Oba spotkania zostały zatuszowane przez rząd USA. Oficjalnie są znane jako bombardowanie Hiroszimy i Nagasaki. #Kiedy Chuck Norris dzwoni na 0-700, nie zostaje obciążony rachunkiem. Automat sam sobie wrzuca monety. #Kopniak z półobrotu w wykonaniu Chucka Norrisa jest preferowanym sposobem wykonania kary śmierci w 16 stanach. #W domu Chucka Norrisa nie ma drzwi. Są tylko ściany, przez które Chuck przechodzi. #Wilt Chamberlain chwali się, że w życiu spał z 20 000 kobiet. Chuck Norris nazywa to wolnym wtorkiem. #Chuck Norris nie potrzebuje tlenu do życia. Tlen potrzebuje Chucka Norrisa. #Na początku każdego lata Chuck Norris zaczyna trening kopów z półobrotu. Wtedy właśnie zaczyna się pora huraganów. #Bóg nie dopuszcza, aby dobrym ludziom działy się złe rzeczy. W odróżnieniu od Chucka Norrisa. #Pot Chucka Norrisa to najwyższej jakości whisky. #Chuck Norris rok spędził na Antarktydzie w samych slipkach. #Chuck Norris jest jak wódka. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy cię kopnie. #Wenus z Milo kiedyś miała ręce. A potem spotkała Chucka. #Chuck wynalazł perpetuum mobile. Ale kopnął je z półobrotu, nim ktokolwiek zdołał zobaczyć, jak je skonstruować. #To nie naukowcy odkryli rozszczepianie się atomu. To Chuck Norris postanowił kopnąć z półobrotu najmniejszą rzecz na świecie. #Święty Jan widział Chucka Norrisa w akcji, ale wolał to nazwać Armageddon. #Chuck Norris nie wpada pod samochody. To samochody wpadają pod Chucka. #Ostatnia walka Gołoty tak naprawdę trwała minutę. W ostatniej sekundzie wkroczył do akcji Chuck Norris, pokonując go tak szybko, iż żaden widz tego nie zauważył, a wygraną przypisano Lenoxowi Lewisowi. #Chuck Norris ściągnął Internet na dyskietkę. #Chuck Norris wygrał partię szachów jednym posunięciem. Pion Chucka kopnął króla przeciwnika z półobrotu. #Gwiazdy się nie zapadają. Gwiazdy uciekają przed Chuckiem Norrisem do wewnątrz siebie i stają się czarnymi dziurami. #Chuck Norris wstrzymał Słońce i kopnął Ziemię, a później poinformował o tym Kopernika. #Na Ziemi był kiedyś jeden kontynent. Poszczególne jego części oddzieliły się od siebie, bo chciały uciec przed Chuckiem Norrisem. #Chuck Norris obchodzi urodziny 367 razy w roku. #Grecy przestali wierzyć w mity, kiedy Chuck Norris zabił Zeusa kopnięciem z półobrotu. #Gadu-Gadu Chucka Norrisa działa bez Internetu i jest w nim opcja: kopnij z półobrotu. #Jezus nie rozmnożył chleba podczas jednego ze swoich kazań. To Chuck Norris podzielił się wówczas z tysiącami ludzi kawałkiem swojego drugiego śniadania. #Dane w komputerze Chucka Norrisa przyjmują wartości 0, 1 i . #Bazyliszek nie zginął od spojrzenia w lustro. On zginął od spojrzenia Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck Norris potrafi złapać swój cień i kopnąć go z półobrotu. #To nie Neron podpalił Rzym, to tylko Chuck Norris robił sobie grilla. #Gdy Chuck Norris kroi cebulę, to ta płacze za niego. #Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie Chucka na telefon komórkowy, a simlocki same się zdejmują. Te z salonu Plusa dodatkowo zapewniają mu roczny zapas kopytek. #Kiedyś, podczas niesienia na plecach całej kolei transsyberyjskiej w głębokiej, mroźnej Rosji, Chuckowi zdarzyło się dwa razy kichnąć. Media później nadały tym kichnięciom nazwy: Katrina i Rita. #Gdy słyszysz pukanie do drzwi, nie pytaj Kto tam? To Chuck. Jeśli je otworzysz, dostaniesz z półobrotu, a jeśli ich nie otworzysz, dostaniesz z półobrotu. #Podstawiony do równania Chuck Norris daje wynik równy zadawaniu bólu. #CNN podało, że Chuck Norris doliczył do nieskończoności po raz trzeci. #Chuck Norris jest dobry dla kobiet i dzieci – kopie je z półobrotu, podczas gdy mężczyźni dostają z pełnego obrotu. #Trafiłeś kiedyś headshota? Chuck Norris robi to z półobrotu. #Chuck Norris zawsze jest Spritem, każdy inny jest pragnieniem. #Chuck Norris gasi wodę i pali ogień. #Jak wyjdziesz z tej strony, to Chuck Norris cię znajdzie i kopnie z całego obrotu. #Chuck Norris dodał dwie ujemne liczby i otrzymał dodatnią. #Chuck nie tylko zapładnia. On też zapyla. #Matka Natura, Ojciec Chuck Norris. #Co jest mocniejsze od kopniaka z półobrotu? Kopniak z całego obrotu. #Chuck Norris nigdy nie ma problemów z utrzymaniem równowagi, chyba, że sam kopnie się z półobrotu. #Tajemnica kopniaka z półobrotu Chucka Norrisa polega na tym, że tak naprawdę Chuck stoi w miejscu prostując nogę, a cały wszechświat wykonuje półobrót. #Chuck Norris nie musi wstawać na 8 do roboty. Oczywiście płacą mu za to. #Tylko Chuck Norris potrafi dokładnie policzyć liczbę Pi. Na liczydle. #Chuck Norris miał być papieżem, ale nie lubi, jak mówią do niego ojcze. #W niektórych sklepach można przeczytać: Osoby niepełnosprawne, kobiety w ciąży, osoby z małymi dziećmi oraz Chuck Norris obsługiwane są poza kolejnością. #CNN właśnie doniosła, że Chuck Norris zadeklarował się policzyć do nieskończoności nieskończenie wiele razy. #Chuck Norris myje zęby szczotką drucianą. #Chuck Norris potrafi zapisywać liczby niewymierne w postaci ilorazu dwóch liczb całkowitych. #Wirusy, które wejdą do komputera Chucka Norrisa, porządkują dysk, po czym atakują komputer tego, kto je przysłał. #W 1883 na Krakatau nie nastąpiła erupcja wulkanu. To Chuck Norris po drugiej stronie kuli ziemskiej właśnie wdepnął z półobrotu niedopałek papierosa, powodując jego przebicie się przez prawie całe wnętrze Ziemi, aż do złóż ropy naftowej i gazu pod wyspą Krakatau. Był to papieros marki Chuck Norris, więc nadal się tlił i spowodował eksplozję. #Chuck Norris nie ma żadnych krewnych, odkąd na wielkim zjeździe rodzinnym, który zorganizował z okazji swoich miliardowych urodzin, zaserwował wszystkim gościom swój ulubiony gatunek szampana – stężony kwas siarkowy. #Jak myślicie? Kto w 1962 nakłonił Chruszczowa do zabrania radzieckich rakiet z Kuby zaledwie 2 tygodnie po umieszczeniu ich tam? #W Obcym 4 tak naprawdę Ripley nie została sklonowana. Spłodził ją Chuck Norris z jedną z samic-obcych. Oczywiście w trakcie najlepszego seksu w życiu tej samicy. Ale Chuck nie był usatysfakcjonowany, więc jak tylko nowa Ripley ujrzała światło dzienne, to jej mama-obcy dostała z półobrotu. #To nie Hitler gazował Żydów w Auschwitz. To Chuck Norris puszczał bąka. #Gdy Chuck Norris przechodzi przez ulicę, to światło natychmiast robi się zielone. #Chuck Norris kupił na allegro.pl Murzyna. Przysłali mu go do domu. #Tylko Chuck Norris jest w stanie przesłuchać całą płytę Tokio Hotel. #Adolf Eichmann nie uciekł do Argentyny, żeby uniknąć Procesu Norymberskiego, tylko ze strachu przed zemstą Chucka Norrisa, bo okazało się, ze w Oświęcimiu zginął Żyd o nazwisku Noris. Później agenci Mosadu przechwalali się, że pojmali Eichmanna przed Chuckiem. Ale Chuck dobrze wiedział, że nazwisko tego Żyda pisało się przez jedno „r” i że nie byli spokrewnieni, dlatego nie przejmował się Eichmannem. Ale w odwecie za przechwałki Mosadu, Chuck nauczył kopa z półobrotu działaczy Hamasu. #Kiedyś Chuck kopnął jednego kolesia z dwóch i pół obrotu tak, że ten się rozbryzgał na ścianie. Tak powstało pierwsze graffiti. #Chuck Norris napisał autobiografię pod tytułem Niekończąca się opowieść. Wolfgang Petersen, reżyser filmu o tym samym tytule, chciał wytoczyć Chuckowi proces, ale Chuck zagroził mu, że kopnie go z półobrotu albo nie zagra nigdy w żadnym filmie Petersena. Przerażony Petersen wybrał drugą opcję, skazując się tym samym na bankructwo. #Chuck Norris ma swoją letnią rezydencję w Szkocji. Przebywając tam, lubi kąpać się całymi dniami w jeziorze. Szkotom nie jest znany pod swoim prawdziwym imieniem i nazwiskiem, ale jako Potwór z Loch Ness. #Chuck Norris kupił eBay.com na Allegro.pl. #Chuck Norris próbował kiedyś zmierzyć swoje przyrodzenie. Niestety, nie istnieje wystarczająco długi przyrząd pomiarowy. #Eutanazja nie jest legalna. Chuck Norris jest. #Chuck Norris nie potrzebuje parasola. Deszcz boi się na niego padać. #Chuck Norris jest zawsze on-line. Nawet wtedy, gdy jest off-line. #Gdy Chuck Norris gdzieś idzie, to tak naprawdę się nie rusza. To Ziemia odpowiednio obraca się w stosunku do niego. #Bóg chciał stworzyć świat w 10 dni. Chuck Norris dał mu 6. #CNN podało, że Chuck Norris wybrał się na wakacje z zamiarem zwiedzenia Wszechświata. Po dwóch dniach wrócił zniesmaczony stwierdzając, że już wszystko obejrzał i zaczął się nudzić. #Mówią, że Jezus chodził po wodzie. Tak naprawdę uciekał przed Chuckiem Norrisem. #Tylko Chuck Norris może zabijać 25 h na dobę, 8 dni w tygodniu, 13 miesięcy w roku. #Chuck Norris jest wszędzie, nawet tam, gdzie go nie ma. #Chuck Norris nie dzwoni na błękitną linię TP – to ona dzwoni do niego. #Gdy Chuck Norris gra w Call of Duty, to ma ujemny ping. #To nie Bóg stworzył Chucka Norrisa. To Chuck Norris stworzył Boga na swoje podobieństwo. #Chuck Norris nie myśli. On czeka na wyzwanie. #Chuck Norris jest bohaterem narodowym wszystkich krajów. #Dlaczego Chuck Norris nie musi przepraszać ofiar tsunami? Bo to nie jego wina, że puścił bąka pływając beztrosko akurat w wodach Pacyfiku! #Chuck Norris nie je, on asymiluje pierwiastki z powietrza. #Chuck kazał Bogu stworzyć Ziemię, żeby miał kogo bić. #CNN podało w informacjach, że Chuck Norris jest w stanie swoimi bąkami uzupełnić braki gazu w Polsce i na Ukrainie. Problem tylko w tym, że Rosja nie chce się na to zgodzić. Po interwencji Chucka, pogrążona w kopie z półobrotu Rosja wycofała sprzeciwy. #Bruce Lee nie istniał – to dawne imię Chucka. #Wśród ludzi w USA krążą pogłoski, że wspaniałomyślny Chuck obdarował NASA kamizelkami ze swojej brody. Oddziały specjalne Marines będą teraz niepokonane. Zachwiało to równowagę sił na świecie. Dlatego reszta świata złożyła ofiarę z małych dzieci Chuckowi. Wspaniałomyślny Chuck zabił z półobrotu wszystkich Marines, którzy mieli jego kamizelki. #Któregoś dnia Chuck zauważył, że coś mu się sypie z głowy. On nazwał to łupieżem. Ludzie do dziś robią z tego sztabki. #Chuck Norris jest organizmem samożywnym. #To Chuck Norris zbudował piramidy egipskie. #Każdy człowiek potrafi zasłonić fortepian. Chuck potrafi zafortepianić słonia. #Chuck Norris tylko raz był w kłopotach. Kłopoty-Stanisławy, woj. podlaskie, pow. Siemiatycze. #Kiedyś naga napalona Miss World poprosiła Chucka, aby zrobił z nią to, co potrafi najlepiej. Dostała z półobrotu. #Chuck Norris tylko raz był we Włoszech. Oparł się o jeden z budynków w Pizie i już więcej nie chce się tam pokazywać. #Chuck też ma piętę achillesowa – nie potrafi przepić Polaka. #Bruce Lee pokonał Norrisa w filmie sensacyjnym. Niestety zginął 2 minuty po tym, jak Chuck odebrał swoją gażę za film. #Chuck Norris potrafi polizać się po plecach. #Są cztery stany skupienia. Czwartym jest wszystko to, co spotkało Chucka Norrisa. #Tylko Chuck Norris potrafi podrapać się lewą stopą po prawym uchu. #Hucznie świętując co roku Nowy Rok, ludzie na całym świecie cieszą się, że Chuck Norris pozwolił mu nadejść. #Mona Lisa wcale się nie uśmiecha. Charakterystyczne wykrzywienie ust to pamiątka po kopie z półobrotu Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck nie podwija przed walka rękawów – podwija nogawki. #Chuck Norris odkrył nowe źródła Amazonki. W Chinach. #Chuck Norris zbudował model Ziemi w skali 1:1. #Chuck Norris postanowił wprowadzić opłaty za używanie słów z półobrotu. #Mount Everest jest niższy od Chucka. #Balcerowicz zapowiedział, że na nowym banknocie 500-złotowym będzie wizerunek Chucka Norrisa. #Jeśli chcesz schować się przed Chuckiem Norrisem, wybierz niewidoczną stronę Księżyca. Jednak pamiętaj – od czasu do czasu Chuck przywala w Księżyc z półobrotu. #Chuck Norris lubi psy. Ale tylko z musztardą. #Kiedyś groźny grizzly spotkał Chucka Norrisa. Od tej pory jest znany jako Kubuś Puchatek. #Chuck Norris nie musi myć zębów – próchnica za bardzo się go boi. Pasta i szczoteczka zresztą też. #Nigdy nie dotykaj brody Chucka Norrisa. Jest ona złożona z małych czułek, które kopia z półobrotu. #Dlaczego scyzoryk MacGyvera jest taki czerwony i zawsze niezawodny? Bo został zrobiony z włoska z brody Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck Norris nie jeździ na nartach, bo jak wchodzi na stok, to śnieg ze strachu topnieje. #Microsoft umieści Chucka Norrisa w swoim najnowszym Windowsie jako narzędzie do wykopywania wirusów. #Chuck Norris nie zna litości, litość boi się go poznać. #Chuck w wieku 5 lat kopnął kogoś z półobrotu, tak, że ten wpadł na pole pełne pszenicy – i tak powstał Chocapic. #Shaquille O'Neal ma rozmiar stopy 56. Chuck Norris ma 59. #W 2012 Ziemia ma się przebiegunować. Media doszukują się powiązania tego zjawiska z zapowiedzią Chucka Norrisa, iż wybiera się on na sylwestra 2011/2012 na biegun północny, celem trenowania kopów z półobrotu. #Chuck Norris potrafi włożyć sobie parasol w tyłek, otworzyć go, po czym wydmuchać nosem. #Johnny 11 Palców ma 11 palców. Chuck Norris ma 12. #Czemu Chuck Norris lubi filmy akcji? Bo to go odpręża. #Romb to kwadrat kopnięty z półobrotu przez Chucka Norrisa #Bóg. Prawie jak Chuck Norris. Prawie robi wielką różnicę. #CNN w ostatnich wiadomościach podało, że w USA we wszystkich stanach wprowadzono nową karę śmierci. Kopniak z półobrotu w twarz. #Chuck Norris był wykonawcą tytułowej piosenki serialu Strażnik Teksasu. #Chuck Norris może obalić każdą teorię. Kopem z półobrotu. #Kazimiera Szczuka ma wadę wymowy, bo Chuck Norris kopnął ją z półobrotu. #Chuck Norris jest jak wino. Im starszy, tym mocniej kopie z półobrotu. #Na Halloween Chuck Norris zawsze przebiera się za Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck Norris może powtórzyć półobrót w zwolnionym tempie. #Kiedyś Chuck zjadł gumę Winterfresh. Tak nastała epoka lodowcowa. #Gdy Chuck Norris staje oko w oko ze śmiercią, to ona pierwsza spuszcza wzrok. #To nie mięśnie Chucka Norrisa są twarde jak stal, ale to stal jest twarda jak mięśnie Chucka Norrisa. #Tylko Chuck Norris potrafi kopnąć o kant kuli... Oczywiście z półobrotu. #Łzy Chucka Norrisa są jak polskie autostrady. Nie istnieją, a do ich pokazywania w telewizji trzeba dublerów. #Chuck Norris ma dwa promile powietrza w wydychanym alkoholu. #CNN podała, że Chuck Norris policzył do nieskończoności nieskończenie wiele razy. A potem kopnął ją z półobrotu. #Droga nie biegnie do lasu, ona ucieka przed Chuckiem Norrisem. #Chuck Norris przetłumaczył Biblię na 2000 języków. #Terminator potrzebował 5000 naboi, by zabić 2000 wrogów. Chuck ten sam wynik osiągnął kichając. #Balcerowicz musi odejść... Chuck Norris mu kazał. #Chuck Norris prostuje banany kopem z półobrotu. #Tylko Chuck Norris wie, gdzie leży Wioska Smerfów. #Chuck Norris przekazał przepis na magiczną miksturę Panoramiksowi. #Tylko Chuck Norris wykona półobrocik bez żadnych kłopocików. #Chuck Norris kiedyś pierdnął. Tak powstała V Symfonia Beethovena. #Dlaczego światło nie porusza się jeszcze szybciej? Bo Chuck Norris nie lubi, kiedy ktoś biega szybciej od niego. #Chuck Norris odbił dłonie w Alei Gwiazd, kiedy cement był już suchy. #Ziemia kręci się wokół Słońca, a Słońce wokół Chucka Norrisa. #Półobrót Chucka Norrisa ma 720°. #Chuck Norris kopnie cię z półobrotu, jeśli będziesz podrywać jego dziewczynę. Każda dziewczyna jest dziewczyną Chucka Norrisa. #Chuck Norris wyjeżdża na rolkach za granicę. #Chuck Norris dokonał niemożliwego – przeszedł samego siebie. #Chuck Norris mruga okiem z dokładnością większą, niż dokładność zegara atomowego. #Kopnięcie Chucka Norrisa ścina galaretkę. #Każda reklamacja, którą składa Chuck Norris, jest uznawana. Każda. #Chuck Norris przeszedł GTA:San Andreas w 110%, używając tylko kopa z półobrotu. #Zeus miota piorunami. Chuck Norris miota Zeusami. #Nawet Chuck Norris nie rozumie polskiej sceny politycznej. #Chuck Norris nie potrzebuje butów, bo chodzi tak szybko, że nie dotyka ziemi. #Chuck Norris zjada pączka bez oblizania się. #Chuck Norris potrafi zbić plastikową butelkę. #Nawet Tony Halik nie był w miejscach, które odwiedził Chuck Norris. #Chuck Norris jest ojcem swojego pradziadka. #Na klawiaturze Chucka Norrisa nie ma przycisków Ctrl, Alt i Delete. #Ryba piła, bo Chuck jej kazał. #Chuck Norris wszedł na pastwisko. Tak powstał film Milczenie owiec. #Chuck ma na swojej posiadłości 3 pitbulle i 2 dobermany, a na bramie i tak jest tabliczka z napisem: Uwaga! Chuck Norris! #Chuck Norris potrafi dotknąć językiem nosa. Sięgając przez plecy. #Znany jest wyczyn, gdy jeden snookerzysta wbił wszystkie 8 bili jednym uderzeniem kija. Chuck Norris wbił 8 kijów jednym uderzeniem bili. #Chuck Norris potrafi zadzwonić domofonem w dwóch klatkach jednocześnie. #Kiedyś Chuck Norris wygrał 1 na 1 z Jordanem. W butach narciarskich i z kebabem w ręku. #Chuck Norris potrafi opłukać mięso. Mielone. #Ulubiona bajka Chucka Norrisa kończy się słowami I ćwiczyli kopy z półobrotu długo i szczęśliwie... #CNN to skrót od Chuck Norris News. #Kiedy Chuck Norris idzie zabijać, ustawia status GG na zaraz wracam. #Tylko Chucka Norrisa nikt nie wydymał na Allegro. Nigdy. #To Chuck Norris powiedział trzy słowa do ojca prowadzącego. #Chuck Norris ma takie zdolności analityczne, że pijąc kawę z mlekiem może wypić mleko, a kawę zostawić. #Chuck Norris na pięć strzałów trafia osiem. #Tylko Chuck Norris pierdzi przy sikaniu. Zawsze. #Chuck nigdy nie tonie. To woda tonie, gdy on się w niej znajdzie. #Chuck Norris potrafi żonglować włączonymi piłami spalinowymi. Chwytając je za łańcuch. #Chuck Norris pobił rekord świata na 100 metrów o pięć sekund. Chuck biegł w wodzie po szyję i ciągnął za sobą statek. #Chuck Norris jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która dostaje e-mailem oferty pomniejszenia penisa. #Normalni ludzie żują gumę do żucia. Chuck Norris żuje krążki hokejowe. #Jako dziecko Chuck Norris potrafił wepchnąć kwadratowe klocki w okrągłe otwory. #Chuck Norris sprawia, że jabłko smakuje jak kurczak. #Chuck Norris potrafi jeździć konno na wielbłądzie. #Chuck Norris potrafi wykonać prawy sierpowy lewą ręką. #Chuck Norris potrafi wyjść dzisiaj, a wrócić wczoraj. #Chuck Norris potrafi umyć sobie zęby pastą do butów. #Chuck Norris potrafi jedną nogą iść, a drugą biec. #Chuck Norris wsiada do Malucha tylnymi drzwiami. #Chuck Norris przeżył dachowanie kabrioletem. #Ulubiona potrawa Chucka: kurchuck. #Ulubiony sklep Chucka: spożywchuck. #Tylko Chuck Norris nie skończył się na Kill'Em All. #Chuck Norris potrafi wygrać wybory na Białorusi. #Chuck Norris pobił ostatnio rekord świata w długości skoku. Skoczył 256,5 metra... w dal. #Chuck Norris potrafi zjeść dziurki z sera. #Chuck Norris potrafi rozłożyć kulę na płaszczyźnie. #Chuck Norris wygrał z diabłem w szachy w pierwszym ruchu. Diabeł zaczynał. #Gdy Kolumb dopłynął do Ameryki, Chuck Norris już na niego czekał. #Kiedy Chuck mówi „poproś”, pies mówi „proszę”. #Chuck Norris umie grać w bierki rozgotowanym makaronem. #Chuck Norris potrafi zrobić jajecznicę. Z mąki i pomidorów. #Chuck Norris może dowolnie przewijać programy nadawane na żywo. #Chuck Norris potrafi narysować trójkąt, który ma dwa kąty proste. #Tylko Chuck Norris wie, co się stało się. #Diabeł ubiera się u Prady. Prada ubiera się u Chucka. #Chuck Norris pije piwo z kanistra, a potem rozgniata go sobie na czole. #Co Kropelka sklei, sklei, to Chuck Norris w mig rozklei. #Kiedyś Chuck Norris wpadł pod pociąg. Stan pociągu oceniono jako krytyczny. #Chuck Norris potrafi wyhodować gruszki na wierzbie. #Programy Chucka Norrisa nigdy nie mają bugów. #To Chuck zjadł brakujący kawałek loga Apple. #Chuck Norris, zanim wykona półobrót, pięciokrotnie obraca się wokół własnej osi. #Chuck Norris ogląda telewizję w radiu. #Chuck Norris trzyma wszystkie swoje pliki w /dev/null. #Chuck Norris ma oczy z tyłu głowy. Z przodu też. #Tylko Chuck Norris wie, gdzie się podziały tamte prywatki. #Chuck Norris nie czuje się bezpiecznie w kasku. To kask czuje się bezpiecznie na głowie Norrisa. #Chuck Norris potrafi dogodzić każdemu. #Chuck Norris szybciej stoi, niż ty biegasz. #Chuck Norris wyskoczył z 40 piętra. Zginąłby, gdyby nie chwycił się krawężnika. #Jak robi zegarek Chucka Norrisa? Tik-czak. #Jakie auto posiada Chuck? Dostawczaka. #Jakie zwierzę ma Chuck Norris? Patyczaka. #Chuck Norris przeszedł całego Worda. Potem twierdził, że fabuła to plagiat – w Paincie była taka sama. #Tylko Chuck Norris potrafi skosić siano. #Zwykły człowiek potrafi wybekać alfabet, ale tylko Chuck Norris potrafi wybekać cały słownik. #Chuck Norris potrafi wygrać we Freecella. #Cristiano Ronaldo potrafi kopnąć piłką w okienko bramki, Chuck Norris potrafi kopnąć bramką w okienko piłki. #Chuck Norris zdejmuje skarpetki, mając buty na nogach. #Chuck ma swoją markę bananów – Chuckita. #Chuck Norris potrafi tak szybko zamknąć szufladę na klucz, że zdąży go jeszcze do niej włożyć. #Chuck nigdy się nie starzeje, bo urodził się 30 lutego. #Chuck Norris potrafi kozłować piłką lekarską na plaży. #Chuck Norris może rozmnażać się sam, ale woli to robić z kobietami. #Puls Chucka Norris'a jest mierzony w skali Richtera. #Na Walentynki Chuck Norris daje swojej żonie serce jednego z zabitych wrogów. Chuck jest tak romantyczny, że uważa, iż codziennie są Walentynki. #Chuck Norris nie nosi zegarka. To on decyduje, która jest godzina. #Chuck Norris używa papieru toaletowego w formacie A1. #Chuck Norris umie wygrać w pokera używając tylko jednej karty. #Chuck Norris je osiem posiłków dziennie. Siedem z nich to steki, a ostatni to reszta krowy. #Tylko Chuck Norris potrafi strzelić karnego z przewrotki. #. #Jakie jest ulubione danie Chucka Norrisa? Danie w mordę z półobrotu. #Chuck Norris pisał e-maile do Koryntian. #Chuck Norris został zbanowany na naszej-klasie za ściąganie. #Turbo Dymo Man potrafi zrobić każdą rzecz połowę lepiej. Chuck potrafi 2 razy lepiej. #Wszystkie te dowcipy napisał Chuck Norris.